


Summer love

by Annanai



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - School, Bottom Mark - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annanai/pseuds/Annanai
Summary: 学长学弟AU，毕业季恋情





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1．  
Mark Zuckerberg 今天，他妈的，毕业了。

六月闷热的天气也阻挡不了人们兴奋的心情，阳光把草坪照得油亮，毕业生们穿着不合身材但意义重大的袍子紧张兮兮地听着致辞。而当校长在台上宣布毕业时——“菲利普埃克塞特高中的各位学子祝你们前程似锦！”——这种热烈被推至了顶峰，大家纷纷把学士帽抛向天空，空气中充满着欢笑和谈话声。Mark挤开层层叠叠的人群，朝着自己家人的方向走去。

“感觉怎么样？”一个男声在Mark头顶响起，带着应景的兴奋意味。

“毕业应该有的正常感觉，Adam”Mark头也不抬地说。

“你猜怎么着？有位哈佛的学长对Synapse很感兴趣，他答应带我们去那边转转。”

矮个子男生有了些反应，“听上去不错。”他冲着同伴露出一个得意的笑容。

“对了，你还记得我们打的赌么？毕业之前都有效哦。”Adam挑起了眉毛。

“得了吧，你自己不是也……”Mark忽然露出恍然大悟的表情，“等等，这么说是真的？你和Nina在披萨店后边那天？”Adam把眉毛扬得更高了。

“这是在作弊，口活根本不算在内。”Mark冷静地指出。

“而你甚至没有过一次。”Adam一脸‘来咬我啊’的表情，“别忘了输家要负责对方一个月的编程，外加换洗的衣物。”

“喂。”

Mark看着Adam的背影，然后望着菲利普埃克塞特高中六月的天空，他想着没准这个毕业假期还能多来点期盼。

 

可是现实却没给他一个满意的答复。老实说聚会一贯被挂在Mark Zuckberg人生中最不喜欢事情的Top5中，而这场毕业聚会再也没有什么比起尴尬一词能更好地描述它了，在被三个女生婉言拒绝和一个女生当场泼饮料后——“天啊，我只是陈述她不过念了个B.U而已”——Mark悻悻地在吧台找到了Adam。

“伙计，你可真狼狈。”

“哦，谢了，我是不是应该感谢她至少是饮料而不是酒精？”Mark翻了个白眼一边冲侍应生要了一杯凉水。

“没关系的，”Adam拍了拍Mark的肩膀，“我们马上就要去波士顿，情况会比这里好得多。”

“你知道我真的不是很在意。”Mark皱了皱眉，不过他确实期待即将到来的旅程。

 

第二天，他和Adam开始了波士顿之旅。经过了漫长的奔波加上Mark胃部对Adam开车技术的不满，他们终于到了目的地。

“一路上顺利吧。” 来接他们的Bob学长看上去很和善，穿着一件有着Halo角色的T恤，顶着一团明显犹太血统的卷发 ，“Synapse恩？真是太酷了！你们可以住在我那儿，今晚让我们出去好好玩玩。”

 

在“饥渴学子”酒吧灌下第三杯酒后，三个人明显打开了话匣子——刚开始还在围绕着Synapse这个话题。

“…我是说无论如何发掘这种重新利用馈赠式信息的概念是要比把软件直接卖给微软更有意义的事情。”  

“你们是说微软要买下它？酷！出价多少？”  

“额…一百万？”  

“…然后？”  

“我们没卖，当做免费软件上传了。”  

“…….”

——接着就自然而然地变成了“你们看，坐在我对面两点钟方向的女生超正点。”

 

男生们离开吧台寻找他们能下手的猎物。

Mark一个人坐在吧台边上，身体里超标到离谱的酒精浓度让他感到十分不适，他不禁开始怀疑起自己的酒量，而此时愈来愈昏沉的大脑和胃脘处不满的咕噜声迫使他急需新鲜空气。他放下杯子，遵从自己仅剩的方向感摸索着走出了酒吧。

 

他猛地推开门，新鲜空气在那一瞬间灌满了鼻腔，也让大脑清醒了不少。这种感觉并没有持续多久，Mark的耳朵里忽然传来一个无比痛苦的声音，“OUCH！！” 酒精放大了感官，尖锐的声波刺得他耳膜生疼。Mark甩了甩脑袋想要跟上情况，他瞅瞅声音的来源，一个穿的像从杂志内页走下来的模特——否定，这张脸并没有说服力，他看上去比自己大不了几岁——正在痛苦地捂住自己的鼻子，眼泪汪汪地看着他。Mark连忙欠身从门里走出来，他不停地拍着那人的肩膀，因为醉意口齿不清地嘟囔着道歉的话语。对方并没有说什么，眼睛瞪得大大的像要吞了Mark一样，但配合着眼眶里打转的泪水似乎并没有什么威慑力。

下一个瞬间发生的事情完全在Mark的意料之外，可能是突然发生的状况导致肾上腺素狂飙，他感觉胃部被猛击一拳，里面的空气压缩又满涨，什么东西冲破了咽喉呼之欲出，于是他做出了最本能的反应。

“呕……”

很好，这下他结结实实地吐到了对面刚被自己撞了鼻子的帅哥身上。

似乎被这个突如其来的意外惊呆，Mark的感觉像是被一盆冷水浇了个透心凉，完全没有了醉意。他扯过旁边小吃车上的手纸尽可能地

擦掉那团乱糟糟的东西，语速飞快地向那人道歉。

“没关系的，就一小块儿”对方拍拍Mark的肩膀，语调里还带着浓浓的鼻音似乎被撞的不轻。

这人居然没有发火还在安慰我。Mark愣愣地看着那人，这时酒吧门打开了，Adam和Bob一起招呼着Mark回去，看起来两个人也醉的不轻。

他冲着被撞的帅哥飞快地报出自己的手机号码，“我会赔你干洗费用的，对了，我叫Mark。” 


	2. Chapter 2

Eduardo几乎不相信巧合，他相信数据，建模，投资回报与收益，巧合对他来说太具有随机性了，直到他这星期第二次碰到那个男孩。

至于他们的第一次相遇，用“灾难”一词形容再合适不过了。那一整天，Eduardo都觉得自己不大对劲，先是被和蔼可亲的客座教授在作业上划了一个B，然后他接到了自己短期固定炮友的电话，她在电话另一头大喊着要和他分手。这让Eduardo有些伤心，说实在的她各方面都在均分以上，他实在觉得可惜。但是他没有忘记最重要的事情，今晚要在酒吧和那些投协的人见面。于是，他细心地选择衣着的搭配，从袖口到大衣外套一丝不苟，头发理的整整齐齐，面带微笑地拉开酒吧大门——

接下来发生的事情都太突然，Eduardo泪眼朦胧中勉强把那人记住了大概。男生不停地道歉，因为紧张一直在咬着自己的嘴唇，他毛茸茸的小脑袋来回转着，为了查看Eduardo身上还有没有脏污的痕迹，而此时受害者的脑海里却不合理地出现了“可爱”两个字。男生还是很紧张，从他绞着的双手就能看出来，所以Eduardo轻轻拍了拍他“没关系。”他看向Eduardo的眼神里有某种难以置信的成分，简单思索了一下，他冲着Eduardo报出了号码和他的名字，mark

 

此刻他们都在Apsilon Pi——犹太学生联谊会上，Eduardo隔着两张桌子勉强认出了那头乱糟糟的卷发，此刻他正一个人站在角落，盯着屏幕上的瀑布发呆。

 

Eduardo走了过去。

 

“我没想到能在这里遇到你，”Eduardo的声音飘过来。“联谊会不合胃口？”

“我实在受不了尼亚加拉大瀑布的录像配合这诡异的东南亚风味打碟节奏加上旋转的彩球和花环草帽，这根本和加勒比八竿子打不着。要不是Adam非要拖我到这里来点‘必要的’社交活动我打死也不会出现在这个愚蠢的聚会上。”Mark扫视了一圈然后噼里啪啦倒出一通牢骚。

他极快的语速让Eduardo愣了愣神然后笑出了声，他开始打量起Mark，基本款连帽衫加运动裤，极客的典型装扮，脚上的拖鞋可能是为了符合加勒比风情，也可能是另一个宅男标志。比起服装他的侧脸是更吸引人的存在，深深的轮廓好像大理石雕像，加之他有些病态的白皮肤，有种致命的吸引力。而他被酒液浸润的嘴唇则是另一个诱惑，让Eduardo不禁想象这双唇被自己不停折磨会是什么滋味。

停下！Eduardo被自己的想法吓到了，他清清嗓子准备岔开话题。

“我好像没在学校见过你，不过看起来，计算机系？”

“不算正式的。”Mark在心里默默翻了个白眼。就那么明显么。“我还没决定好。”

“过渡年。”Eduardo笑了，“你会爱上哈佛的。”

“对了，还不知道你的名字。”

“Eduardo”

“Eduardo太长了，叫你Wardo可以么。”

“我对此没有异议。”Eduardo发觉这个卷发男孩总能让人充满惊喜。

“你是商学院的吧，我猜。”Mark打量着对方一丝不苟的头发和同样一丝不苟的衬衫。

“严格来说我是经济系的，不过那样说也没错。”Eduardo看向Mark，对方的怨气仿佛要顶起天花板了。“我们应该出去透透气，我可以带你转转。”他提议道。Mark几乎是立刻就答应了。

 

波士顿标志性的夜风吹得他们缩起了脖子，一出门，残存的热带气息就被打消地一干二净。他们慢跑着进入小路，然后放慢步伐，在比平时更清净的砖石路上散步。

他们肩并肩走过图书馆，Eduardo忽然吹了声口哨，指着那座图书馆信誓旦旦地说：“总有一天，我会在那些书堆里做爱的，我发誓。”他向Mark调皮地眨了眨眼，“哈佛的优秀传统值得传承，不过你需要避开那些该死的管理员和书呆子。”

“首先，你要找到那个人才行。”Mark被他逗笑了，他把双手插进宽大的帽衫兜里看着Eduardo在图书馆石阶上模仿走独木桥。

“宝贝儿，小心台阶。”Mark故意调笑着说。话音刚落，Eduardo就从台阶上栽了下来。

两个人瘫倒在台阶上，互相看着对方，完全不顾形象笑得前仰后合。Mark笑得太厉害了，颤抖的身子时不时会撞在Eduardo身上。

街旁的路灯洒下一片温暖的橘黄色，世界安静地好像只能听见他们放肆的笑声。Eduardo盯住Mark的眼睛有点走神，不知道是联谊会上难喝的潘趣酒的问题还是别的什么，光线围绕着卷发男孩形成一个小小的光圈，他齐刷刷的睫毛在灯光的阴影里拉的更长，而那双湛蓝色的眼睛有种海洋般的神秘和深邃。

Mark发觉旁边的人不笑了，他推了推Eduardo的肩膀，还没有从刚刚的兴奋中缓过来。他看着Eduardo，对方的脸上流露出难以言状的情感，失神地盯着他。他不知道的是Eduardo内心正有一簇火苗跳动着越升越高，当他把目光移向Mark红红的嘴唇和微红的鼻尖时，他本能地想要凑过去亲吻它们，甚至占有它们。

所以，他就那样做了。

“War……” 

还未喊出口的名字被突如其来的吻堵回嘴中，Mark惊讶地看着对方，随即就由他去了。相比他的迅速行动，接吻动作却异常轻柔，生怕弄疼了Mark似的。他轻咬着Mark的唇，它们和想象中一样薄且柔软，舌头临摹他的唇线、嘴角，感受鼻尖互相厮磨的鼻息声，像对待一件珍宝。

这是一个浅尝辄止的吻，抛去冲动的因素更像是某种确认。Eduardo捧住Mark的脸颊，最后在他通红的鼻尖上轻啄了一下。

“我觉得我找到那个人了。”Eduardo眼神里的坚定不容置疑，棕色的大眼睛直直地看向Mark，毫无保留。

“我们什么时候还能再见面？”无视掉Eduardo的话，Mark的直接更让Eduardo感到惊喜。

“很快，我猜。”Eduardo说，“别忘了你还欠我的干洗费。”

Mark扬起了嘴角。

他们起身离开图书馆，往宿舍的方向走去。


	3. Chapter 3

“听说你交了男朋友？”Adam跳上Mark的书桌一屁股坐了下来。“不介意和我说说怎么回事吧。”

他看上去大有一副‘你不跟我交代清楚就不算完’的架势。看起来是逃不过去了。Mark摘下他的耳机，合上电脑，转过身来看着他的高中好友。

“没错，我确实交了个男朋友。”Mark十分淡定。

这下轮到Adam说不出话了。他稍微思索了一下，答案看起来显而易见，“不会是那天在酒吧外的帅哥吧。”

Mark挑起了眉毛。

“联谊会那天你没和我们一起，也是跟他在一起？”

“观察的很仔细，福尔摩斯。”问题已经得到了解答，Mark转过身开机打算再次沉浸在代码的世界。“没有别的事的话，咱们应该开始CourseMatch的准备了吧。”

对方并没有回答他。

“Adam？”

他低垂着头沉默了一会，然后看着Mark，“你知道我们不一定非要上这所学校吧。”他认真的态度带有某种奇怪的偏执感，Mark明白他的意思，他点了点头，开机的蓝屏映出他略带忧伤的面庞。

“我的意思是，别做混蛋，Mark”Adam拍了拍他的肩膀。

 

事实上，除了对Mark的关心程度堪比絮絮叨叨的老妈以外，Eduardo在各个方面都能被称作最优秀的男友。他会在陪着Mark在宅男公寓里打光晕，会在他即将断粮的时候买好充分补给，甚至每晚打电话监督他的睡眠（虽然看到Mark第二天的黑眼圈就知道这并没有什么用）。这样的生活过去了一周，Eduardo忽然意识到他们两个并没有正式约会过。

“那又怎样，我最近不都有跟你一起吃饭？”当他把这个提议说给正在自己床上抱着电脑疯狂编程的Mark时，对方的回答听起来理所应当。

“那不一样……”Eduardo揉了揉额头，“通常第一次约会是有纪念意义的。”

“所以我可以期待学校周围三公里外的餐厅了？”Eduardo对这个回答直接翻了个白眼。

感谢Mark，Eduardo放弃了餐厅这个选项，毕竟他不想这次约会变成紧张兮兮的相亲。于是隔天下午，Eduardo来到Mark的公寓，兴冲冲地挥舞着两张电影票。

“星战加长版？”Mark疑惑地看着Eduardo，“我不知道你也爱看这个。”

“我可以陪你看啊，我知道你喜欢这个。”Eduardo决定要把好男友形象贯彻到底。

“好，到时你可别睡过去。”

 

结果显而易见，虽然一开始他们看得聚精会神，后来却只剩下Mark一个人还在继续坚持。

 

电影院不算很大，因为是加长版电影来看的人并不多。人们松散地落座，陪男友一起来的女孩情况和Eduardo几乎相同，还有零星几  
个科幻宅目不转睛地盯着屏幕。电影快要结束的时候，Mark打算叫醒一旁的Eduardo。电影的光斑打在他的脸上，让他原本就立体的面庞显得更加深邃，他的胸口随着均匀的呼吸上下起伏，睫毛微微颤动在眼周打下一层阴影。他平时脱离地心引力的头发此时被压得东倒西歪，衬衣因为嫌热开了两扣，开口处刚好冲着正在看着他的人。

Mark忽然觉得脸上一红，他拼命想忍住亲吻Eduardo的冲动，这种感觉给他造成的困扰不亚于电脑突然死机。这时影院灯亮了，他匆匆叫醒Eduardo，和他一路回家。

“我错过了什么？”Eduardo掩饰住一个巨大的哈欠问道。

“所有。”

“哦不，这一定是有史以来最糟的第一次约会了。”他懊恼地说，脑袋埋进双手中。

“不会的，至少我觉得很开心。”Mark安慰道。

他还在纠结于刚刚那一瞬间的感觉，那一刻他感到自己想要完完全全拥有身边的这个人，他依赖Eduardo，信任Eduardo，他会不会一直以来把这几种情感混淆了呢？

他索性不想了，用行动代替了思考，堵住了还在滔滔不绝的Eduardo的嘴唇。接吻并没有想象中顺利，Mark几乎没有吻技可言，但是他很热情，胡乱冲撞的结果就是两个人的鼻子撞到了一起。Eduardo在心里叹了口气，迅速地交换了主动权。他灵活的舌头缠住Mark的，轻柔扫过口腔里的每一寸，像是在宣示着主权。Mark小心地回吻着，他们气息交缠，周围的空气仿佛稀薄了不少，又有某种火花在彼此的眼睛里闪现。他们立刻就领会了这些含义。

“去你那里。”Mark扬起嘴角。

“听你的。”Eduardo回答。

对于他们来说，夜晚还很漫长。


	4. Chapter 4

Eduardo被胸口突然的压迫感惊醒，他揉了揉眼睛，低头发现始作俑者正呈一个“大”字形压在他的身上。

Eduardo笑了起来，他一边细心地将Mark的手臂塞回被子里一边回忆昨晚的各种细节。很难想象平时如同机器人一样的Mark也有泄露情感的一面，被欲望充斥鲜艳欲滴的脸颊和平时苍白禁欲的面庞形成巨大的反差，羞涩打开的双腿紧紧箍住Eduardo的腰，还有那些根本没有技巧可言的热情回吻。Eduardo禁不住撩开Mark前额柔软的卷发，在那里落下一个轻柔的吻。

 

“Mark，有一封你的信。”Adam抱着一大纸袋的食物进了屋，顺手把它塞在壁炉上。“我看到了上面的校徽，我猜应该是个好消息。”他冲刚抬起头的Mark挤了挤眼，继续料理那一堆食物。

Mark拆开信，信笺上方的名头确认无误地写着“加利福尼亚理工学院”的字样。他慢吞吞地打开信封，像是为了拖延本就早已知道答案的那个时刻。

 

“尊敬的Mark zuckberg先生……..您已被我校录取……”喃喃念着上面的字，Mark的脑海里却浮现出另一个人的模样。换做一个月前，Mark一定会毫不犹豫地跟随Adam到那所学校，而现在他产生了动摇的念头。

“是好消息么？”Adam疑惑地看着Mark，对方的表情像是死了自家养的猫。

“恩，没什么。我正要找你讨论关于这个问题……”Mark顺手把它折起来塞在乱糟糟的壁炉上。

 

接下来的几天，Mark试着不去想这件事。他把自己沉浸在各种各样其他的事情上，比如编程，黑客比赛，CourseMatch的维护，以及剩下的大部分与Eduardo相处的时间。可是事情并没有Mark预想的那样顺利，该死，他就不应该去酒吧。 

 

当晚的主角是Bob，作为大学生程序设计大赛的获奖人，他邀请朋友们庆祝这个难忘的时刻。他叫上了Mark，当然，和他的男朋友一起。要怪就怪学校那家酒吧的酒水质量太好了，Mark硬撑也没能够过第二轮。于是作为一个尽责的男朋友，Eduardo负责把他拖回宿舍。

“…….所以还是邦德更厉害一些。”

“不，我认为还是杰森伯恩……”

“Nice wine……Beautiful fish……”

“Mark你在说什么…….”

两个小时以后，Mark和Eduardo终于坐在公寓里温度适宜的沙发上。Eduardo心不在焉地划拉着桌子上书和杂乱的传单，他也喝了不少，但比起Mark他的酒量还不错，然后他想到了两个人糟糕的相遇，轻轻地笑了。Mark半躺在沙发上，还想就刚才的话题争论一番，他感觉自己脸颊绯红，虽然脑子有些混沌但思路还比较清晰。

Eduardo感到有些无聊，他顺走冰箱里的一瓶啤酒，走到壁炉边撬开它。

一张纸从壁炉上滑了下来，正面冲上落在Eduardo的脚背上。

“这是什么？Mark”他不用仔细看也能认清这个学校的名头，迅速阅读后他感到自己的双脚仿佛生了根。

字里行间的意味在明显不过，比那更加明显的是，直觉告诉他，他就要失去Mark了。

“我本打算这几天和你说的。”被问话的一方终于有了些反应，他放慢了语速仿佛在拿捏字眼。

“你什么时候拿到的。”Eduardo问他。

“大概几天前。”

“你为什么没告诉我？”

“因为我没有想好怎么对你说。”他几乎脱口而出。Mark的脸颊变得更红了，是酒精的缘故还是其他？他拿不准。

他们沉默了，那句Mark脱口而出的话暴露了他的心情，它就要冲过屏障表现出来，但他的下一句却是——

“加州理工对我的吸引力要大一些，那里靠近硅谷。”Mark恢复了常态，像一台重启过后的电脑，看不出波澜。

“好的，祝你前程似锦。”Eduardo把门狠狠地摔在Mark脸上。


	5. Chapter 5

“你们两个，该不是吵架了吧。”Adam看了看这个一个礼拜没洗澡疯狂编程每天只靠水和红牛维持生命的生物体，得出这样的结论。

“我们没有吵架，我们直接分手了。”Mark揉揉头发，其蓬乱程度堪比被遗弃的鸟窝。

“唉，青少年啊，你们应该多学学吵架的技巧，而不是动不动就分手。”

“谢谢你情圣，你的丘比特忙着勾搭其他妹子了么。”

 

Eduardo整整三天没有联系他，没有短信，没有来电，Mark甚至都没在校园里见过他。直到后来，Mark才感觉有些后悔，自己用直接的方式伤害了那个他最喜欢的人。他想要和Eduardo说清楚，为此他发了无数条短信，都杳无音信。

 

假期快结束了，Adam和他也该装点行李离开波士顿。临走的前一天，他无意中又一次经过那座图书馆，雄伟壮观的建筑和高高的石阶与那天的并无二致，他还能记得夜风中两个笑的东倒西歪的人在路灯下安静地接吻，还有Eduardo从石阶上栽下来的狼狈模样，只是故事总要有个结局，无论什么样的结局都要去接受它。

 

Mark和Adam把行李装进后备箱，来送行的Bob学长分别给他们一个大大的拥抱。

“一路顺风，顺便，Mark，这里有个人想要见你。”

Mark愣住了，他对面站着的是失踪了近一周的男友。Eduardo看上去脸色十分憔悴，他冲Mark露出熟悉的灿烂微笑，只不过配合这情景看上去有些酸涩。

“我错了”这是他开口说的第一句话，“我不该那样乱发脾气。”他真挚的眼神令人无法抗拒。

“我也错了，一直没把干洗费还给你。”Mark抑制不住扬起嘴角。

Eduardo的眼睛瞬间明亮了起来。“我可以周末去看你，我保证。”

“每周？你确定？”

“一周不落。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus：
> 
> “Mark你不是应该在美国的另一头嘛？怎么会在这？”
> 
> “新生报到，我仔细地想了一下，为了缓解航空业飞行压力，我决定还是直接过来找你比较好。”
> 
> “另一方面，我对异地恋没什么兴趣。还有......”
> 
> “你话太多了。”
> 
> 棕发男生用一个吻堵住了Mark的嘴巴。


End file.
